youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style)
Stephen Druschke's Fifth Movie Spoofs of "Treasure Planet" is in animal style. It appeared on YouTube June 15, 2014. ''Cast: *Jim Hawkins - Bernard (The Rescuers)'' *''Young Jim Hawkins - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Long John Silver - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Morph - Flik (A Bug's Life)'' *''B.E.N. - Winnie the Pooh'' *''Sarah Hawkins - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Dr. Delbert Doppler - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Captain Amelia - Lady (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''First Mate Arrow - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Scroop - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Pirates - Ratigan's Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective), Owls (Rock-A-Doodle), and Shirley the Medium (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''Hands - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Onus - Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Billy Bones - Baloo (The Jungle Book)'' *''Captain Flint - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)'' ''Scenes: #Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 1 - Main Title/The Legend of Shere Khan'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 2 - 12 Years Later/Bernard's Ride'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 3 - The Benbow Inn/Bernard's Troubles'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 4 - Baloo/The Cyborg'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 5 - Bernard Discovers A Map/The Travel Begins'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 6 - At the Spaceport/Captain Lady'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 7 - Bernard and Tramp meets Jake/Bernard meets Flik'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 8 - The Ship Takes Off'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 9 - Bernard meets Jenner/Bernard's Hard Work'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 10 - "I'm Still Here"'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 11 - A Black Hole/Rabbit's Death'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 12 - Bernard's Argument'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 13 - In Treasure Planet/The Chase'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 14 - Bernard meets Winnie the Pooh/Pooh Knows About the Treasure'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 15 - Bernard and Jake Argued'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 16 - Bernard Gets the Map Back/Bernard Vs. Jenner'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 17 - The Tale to the Treasure/The Center of the Planet'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 18 - The Planet's Explosion'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 19 - Jake's Goodbye/A Favor for Flik'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 20 - The Happy Ending'' #''Treasure Planet (Animal Style) part 21 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Treasure Planet (2002)'' ''Clips From Films: *The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''Rock-A-Doodle (1992)'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999)'' *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' ''Voices: *Joseph Gordon-Levitt'' *''Brian Murray'' *''Martin Short'' *''David Hyde Pierce'' *''Emma Thompson'' *''Dane A. Davis'' *''Laurie Metcalf'' *''Roscoe Lee Browne'' *''Tony Jay'' *''Patrick McGoohan'' *''Austin Majors'' *''Michael McShane'' *''Michael Wincott'' *''Corey Burton'' *''Jack Angel'' *''Bob Bergen'' *''Rodger Bumpass'' *''Jane Carr'' *''John Cygan'' *''Jennifer Darlings'' *''Paul Eiding'' *''Sherry Lynn'' *''Mona Marshall'' *''Mickie McGowan'' *''Patrick Pinney'' *''Phil Proctor'' *''Jeremy Suarez'' *''Jim Ward'' *''Bob Newhart'' *''Tristan Rogers'' *''Philip Glasser'' *''Larry Roberts'' *''Sterling Holloway'' *''Dave Foley'' * Paul Shenar *''Bernard Fox'' *''Jim Jordan'' *''Nathan Lane'' * Candy Candido * Pinto Covig * Dallas McKennon * Bill Amsbery ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Martin Short'' *''Jiminy Cricket'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Roscoe Lee Browne'' *''Tony Jay'' ''Music Used: *"Go the Distance" Preformed by: Michael Bolton'' ''Directed by: *Stephen Druschke'' ''Trivia: * 'The Great Mouse Detective was released on DVD while Treasure Planet was released in theaters in 2002.' * 'This is Stephen Druschke's fifth movie-spoof.' * 'Just like Nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of The Mouse King, Ratigan is used as a stand-in for Jenner.''' Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Treasure Planet movies